Digital Ninja: Alpha Style Rewrite
by AlphaSkullReaper
Summary: Neglected his whole life, young Naruto's life took an unexpected turn. For better or for worst, watch Naruto Dragneel has he walks down the new path his life took. The path of the Royal Knight! Rated M just in case (Rewrite of Digital Ninja: Alpha Style)
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was re-reading through my old story and found this one laying around. I re-read it and saw how bad my English was in it. So I decided to make a rewrite! Now, this story will have the same basic idea has the old one just with new concept I came up with. Also, if you have nothing good to say then don't say it, I like constructive commentary but if you have nothing good to say then just don't. I mean, there's this "BrainII" that's been telling me about how bad everything I do was, but I saw that he never wrote a story on this site which, to me, make his comment just has good has dirt. Anyway, back to the good thing, I will try and make my grammar and spelling better, most of the typo is just me typing to fast and hitting other letter but some time it's just me writing to fast and not looking back at how I write. Anyhow, let's go on with the story!**

 **Also, note that it is now final exam time and I will be studying more often and may not have has much time has I did before.**

" **Disclaimers: I don't own anything other than the OC and anything that isn't canon in their original story"**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOUTING"

" **Bijuu/Monster/Mega Digimon Talking"**

' **Bijuu/Monster/Mega Digimon Thinking'**

" _Technique/Attack"_

 **~Story start ~**

~Naruto pov~

'So, this is how it end?' I thought to myself has I watched my supposed "parents" give my younger sister the title of clan heir. It was all because of what happened 12 years ago. 12 years ago, the Kyubi no Kitsune (Nine Tail Fox) attacked the village after it was un-sealed from my "mother" while she was giving birth to us. I was born first (which is obviously why Mito is my younger sister). After my "sister" had been born, she was kidnapped by a masked man who then un-sealed the Kyubi from my "mother" and let it rampage across the village. The Sandaime Hokage (Third Fire Shadow) used a forbidden technique to seal it inside of Mito making her the Kyubi Jinchuriki. Anyway, I bet your wondering what all of this has to do with my current… um… situation. Well, has my "sister" was made into the Kyubi Jinchuriki, my "parents" though it would be better to train her before me and label me has "weak". But I'm not weak, I know it and "they" know it, how could they not, they trained me…

~Flashback~

An 8 years old boy was looking through some old paper his mother has left on the kitchen table when suddenly, one of them caught is eye. It was an old address. Having nothing else better to do with his time and being curious has to why his parents had that address in their thing, he decided to see who was living there.

~Timeskip in Flashback~

The young boy was now walking down the street looking for the address in his hands. '208, 209, 210, 211. Here it is!' he exclaimed internally, happy to have finally found the address after more than an hour of searching. Has he knock on the door, he was shock to see the door open up like it was never locked. After some thinking, he decided to get in the mansion/house after all, if his parents had the address of whoever was living there, it would mean that they knew whoever owned the place, right?

Has he advanced in the mansion he was surprised to see a seal like the one on the door at home 'How are they called again? Light seal? No, switch seal? Nan… Chakra recognition seal! That's it!' he thought, excited to have remembered such a (in his opinion anyway) complicated word. Has he channelled his chakra into the seal he saw that all the light in the mansion, all of which had been turned off for some reason, opening up.

"Hello, what can I do for you young one?" Asked a feminine voice that came from everywhere. The, before mentioned, young one was taken by surprise, after all, how many time did one get to hear a voice that seem to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "Um… I'm here to see the owner of the house, my…my parents had his address in their thing and I thought… I thought it would be fun to see who he or she was." The scared young man answered. "Well if you're here to see the owner, you can go through the large door over to your right." Answered the voice, the boy turned to his right and was surprised to see that, there was indeed a door, a very large door but a door none the less.

Has he walked up to the door, he was surprised to see them open up by themselves. When he got in the room he saw ten figure all seated around one table, ten GIANT figure. They were taller than the Hokage tower for god's sake. Has he walked up to them, he saw that they all looked asleep. "Hey strange voice, why are they all sleeping?" The, now, curious young man asked to the strange voice. "Their waiting, waiting for someone to wake them up." Was the answer he got "And how do I wake them up?" The even more curious young boy asked. "You have to channel your chakra in the big seal at your feet. This should, hopefully, wake them up." Answered the voice

The young man quickly bent down to touch the seal and channel his chakra in it. With his chakra channeled in the strange seal, he watched with fascination the site of the gigantic figure in front of him waking up from their sleep. Has they awoke, the looked directly at the young boy who had woke them up. "Young man, tell me, what is your name?" Asked the giant with the number ten on his cape. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, ttebayo. Nice to meet you!" Naruto answered the giant man who has spoken to him. With those word exchanged, Naruto's life took a turn, one of which he never imagined it would take. His life took a new path, the path of the Royal Knight!

 **And done! Sorry about the short chapter, but I figured that with a rewrite, I would change the layout of the chapter and of the story. Hope you like the rewrite of Digital Ninja and I hope to see you all next time!**

 **~AlphaSkullReaper**


	2. Mass Murder in Orlando

**What has happened this weekend was horrible. Now I'm not going to say I have the qualification to question or understand the motivation, I have the qualification to say that what has happen was horrible and that I give my sincere apologie to the family that lost members. What has happen happened because of somebody was scared about something he could not understand. Something that scared him because he could not understand it. This is something that should not have happened in our society. I hope that all my reader know that everything we do, that you do, even the smallest thing, can change even the biggest of thing. I know that this seem like something I would write in one of my fanfiction but it's not, I hope that it never happened again.**

 **I know that this is not what you guys were expecting to see but I hade to talk about it.**

 **Anyway, I hope to see you all next time in the next chapter. (Btw, sorry about the lack of update, its final exam month and I have to study.)**

 **~AlphaSkullReaper**


End file.
